


Heartbeat

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Sometimes what you don’t hear is important





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 14 July 2017
> 
> Prompt: Heartbeat

At least it didn’t hurt. She didn’t fear pain, but she thought dying would hurt more.

Honestly it did, but the pain in her chest wasn’t from lack of oxygen. 

Shepard sensed Liara at the edge of her consciousness. 

The connection was beyond words, but she felt the maiden’s fear, her desperation.

She gave as much reassurance as she could, letting Liara feel her love, her adoration. It just made the maiden cling harder as the connection unraveled.

Sarah closed her eyes. She felt like her mind was wrapped in cotton. 

She listened for her heartbeat.

There was only silence.


End file.
